What My Heart is Telling Me
by AquaStormXIV
Summary: As Aqua wanders alone, pondering her feelings, Terra wonders the same thing… his feelings for Aqua, causing them to come out in a way neither of them expected. Terra x Aqua


**What My Heart is Telling Me**

**Summary: As Aqua wanders alone, pondering her feelings, Terra wonders the same thing… his feelings for Aqua, causing them to come out in a way neither of them expected. Terra x Aqua**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**I recently became fond of the Terra & Aqua pairing. There's just something about it, something I can't put my finger on, that I like. And I was bored when I came up with this.**

**Also, at some points I'll refer to the Master Qualification Exam as MQE. It just saves a hassle since completely spelled out, it's long.**

**Here Goes:**

**

* * *

**

--with Aqua--

Aqua walked along the river. She'd decided to take a walk to clear her head before the big Master Qualification Exam with Terra. Her blue hair rustled with the light breeze. Eyes the color of the water reflected the peaceful flowing of the river. She wondered what Terra and Ven were doing. She knew Ven went to bed, but he usually snuck out sometime later to look at the stars.

Terra? Aqua didn't know what he did at night. She knew he would sometimes come out for walks too, but he didn't usually anymore. He was probably in bed, resting up for the big exam tomorrow.

She couldn't believe it. Terra and Aqua had met when he was twelve and she was ten on the day Master Eraqus brought them both to his home to become his Keyblade apprentices. They'd been best friends ever since. That had been seven years ago. But lately, Aqua had been wondering if a best friend was the only way she saw Terra.

Oh, Terra… Aqua had been wondering… were her feelings for him merely feelings of friendship? Every time she looked at him now, she felt heat rise in her cheeks, and would avoid eye contact with him until the feeling went away. It was irritating, especially the last time they and Ven went swimming in a nearby lake. One look at Terra without a shirt on and Aqua ran to the water just to avoid looking at him. Her face had turned redder than a ripe tomato and her face felt like it was a thousand degrees.

She had to admit it though, she liked the shape of his body. He was tan, muscular, tall, with hair dark as earth and blue eyes. They were lighter than hers, maybe the color of a clear sky, which was funny. Terra's name meant 'earth' which is the exact opposite of the sky. She shrugged. Whatever.

That's when Aqua really realized where her thoughts had gone. Terra had been a big distraction for her. She loved training with him and Ven. Due to Terra's power and skill, he was probably more likely to pass the MQE than her. Master Eraqus had taught him well.

"I wonder if Terra thinks of me as more than a friend…" Aqua mused. Then, she mentally slapped her head and thought, _'Of course he doesn't. Terra doesn't see me as anymore than a friend. I guess it's just meant to be that way. Him, me, and Ven just friends forever.'_

She decided to head for the gardens. There she could get a nice view of the world's landscape and watch the stars. It was one of the best places, Ven's preferred spot was _the_ best, but she was nowhere near that area.

As she continued on, Aqua kept thinking more about what it would mean for her and Terra if they passed the MQE. Terra had said that he planned to travel the worlds as soon as he could. Aqua wanted to do that too, but she had also considered staying with Ven to help him train until he was ready for his MQE. Ven had joined them only four years ago and was not taking the MQE with Aqua and Terra.

But if Aqua _did_ travel the worlds, it would mean she'd see Terra more often. He didn't know what worlds he'd go to though. There were as many out there as there were stars in the sky. Then again, the worlds _were_ the stars.

"Oh… I just need to get over this…" Aqua told herself. "Even if I _do_ really have feelings for Terra, he doesn't feel the same. I just know he doesn't." She looked down at her feet as she continued to walk.

Soon enough, Aqua had walked into the garden, where there were several small ponds and sure enough… she saw…

--with Terra--

Terra walked around the castle grounds for some peace and quiet. His and Aqua's Master Qualification Exam was in the morning, but he just couldn't calm his nerves or sit still. Especially at the prospect of finally becoming a Keyblade Master. He and Aqua had been dreaming of it for years. Way before Ven showed up and even since the first time they'd heard the word 'Keyblade'.

"I wonder what Aqua's up to," Terra muttered. He knew what Ven was doing. He'd walked by the training course on his way out and saw Ven whacking away at some obstacles for practice. The boy's speed must also affect his (1)hyper-ness. And you better believe it, Ven is very hyperactive.

But Aqua… she was different. So calm, gentle, and kind. But in battle, she was fierce. Whenever she moved, it looked more like she was dancing rather than fighting. She was very agile and talented, especially with her magic.

Terra suddenly caught himself. Getting lost in thoughts about Aqua was something he kept doing lately. Whenever she wasn't around or just left a room, his thoughts would steer towards her. There was something about her…

_'What am I feeling?'_ Terra wondered. _'Is this… love? Do I actually love Aqua?'_

Well, if it _was_ love, he didn't understand what could possibly be wrong with it. Aqua was many things, one of those many being that she was beautiful. Both physically and in her heart.

"I just have to stop this," Terra told himself. "For one, I won't pass the MQE and I know Aqua possibly wouldn't feel the same… Would she?" Terra didn't know, and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out. If he felt that way about Aqua and she didn't return the feelings, he would probably make despair grow in his heart.

He went to the gardens and walked over along the ponds. He came to maybe the third or fourth one and kneeled down. Gazing at the water, Terra found himself thinking about Aqua again. Her eyes and hair matched the water so perfectly, it was no wonder she'd been given a name that meant 'water'.

_'Come on, Terra, snap out of it!'_ he mentally shouted at himself. He bent down next to the pond and cupped some water in his hands. Then, he splashed it on his face. The coolness of the water relaxed him somewhat, but it didn't stop his train of thoughts about Aqua.

"Terra?" a voice asked. He jolted up and saw none other than Aqua herself. He swore that she looked like she was glowing in the moonlight. That's when Terra shook his head to snap himself out of it. He was imagining things.

"What are you doing out here, Aqua?" he asked. He stood up as she walked over.

"Just taking a walk," Aqua answered. "You?"

"Same," Terra answered. An awkward silence followed.

"Uh… nice night out, huh?" Aqua asked. Terra figured this was simply to break the silence.

"Yeah," Terra said. "Nice." More silence. Awkward…

Terra took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, the MQE is tomorrow. I can't believe we're getting the chance to become Keyblade Masters."

"Yeah!" Aqua said. "And Master Eraqus said he's calling an old friend of his to watch us take the test. Master… Xeha… something?"

"Xehanort," Terra answered.

"That's right," Aqua said. Silence… again.

They then sat down next to the water. Terra leaned back on his hands as Aqua started twirling her finger in the water. Terra continued to stare at Aqua as she played. She was so beautiful. Then, Terra cleared his throat and looked away, causing Aqua to look at him. Her eyes started looking Terra up and down as he kept avoiding eye contact with her. Terra was very good-looking.

Both of them mentally kicked their butts as they snapped at themselves to stop thinking about the other.

"Terra, what do you plan to do once you're a Keyblade Master?" Aqua asked.

"Hmm… I'm gonna travel to some other worlds," Terra said. "I want to know what it's like beyond this world. But I wonder if the night sky is anything like this in the other worlds."

"What makes this night sky so special?" Aqua asked.

_'Being here with you,'_ Terra thought. But he actually said, "I don't know. But I want to see if it looks different."

"Okay…" Aqua said. She didn't get it. "Well, I'll miss you."

"Miss me?" Terra asked, caught off-guard by the statement. "Why?"

Aqua suddenly wished she didn't say that. She tried to come up with something to cover it up. "I mean… because I'm probably going to stay and help Ven train a little more. It just won't be the same if all three of us aren't together."

"Yeah, I guess it won't," Terra said. "Well, I'll have no objections if you want to come with me." Aqua's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked.

Terra just felt like answering honestly this time. He couldn't cover that one up since he already blurted it out. "Yeah, I'd enjoy the company."

"Well, maybe I'll take you up on that offer," Aqua responded. She looked away to hide a mischievous grin. Terra's interest had been piqued.

"Aqua…"

"Terra…"

Aqua turned back to Terra and noticed that he was now sitting directly next to her on his knees. Inadvertently, he touched her face, but she didn't back away.

"What are you…?" Aqua asked.

"What my heart is telling me," Terra said as he slid a hand to Aqua's waist and pulled her in to kiss her softly.

Aqua didn't protest, but she was startled. She allowed herself to just melt into the kiss Terra was giving her. It was so passionate, so loving. But she had to ask him something. She gently pushed against him to get him to stop.

"Yes?" he asked as he moved back. His sky-blue eyes stared into her watery blue ones and he smiled.

"Why?" was all she asked.

"Because I love you," Terra answered. "But if you don't…"

"No, don't take it that way!" Aqua said. Terra cocked an eyebrow. "You just… caught me off-guard," she said.

"Oh," Terra responded. This time, Aqua moved her mouth to his ear and whispered, "I love you, too." Pulling away, Terra saw the smile that graced Aqua's features. He smiled back and pulled her in for another kiss. Aqua moved her hands to Terra's neck as he pulled her, if possible, closer to him.

Aqua then started shivering, from the wind, and Terra finally withdrew.

"For years, I've wondered how you felt," Terra said.

"I guess that goes both ways," Aqua said.

Terra turned to the pond and picked up a lily that had been blown near them by the wind. Placing it gently in Aqua's hair, he smiled at her again.

"I think we should go," she said. "We have to rest for the MQE."

"Yeah, I guess," Terra said. He took her hand and led her back to the castle. They walked in silence, but enjoyed each other's company as they held hands.

Terra walked Aqua back to her room, which is where they parted. Before leaving, Terra and Aqua embraced and shared one more kiss for the night.

"See you in the morning," he said.

"Yeah," Aqua said. Before closing her door, she said yet again, "I love you."

Terra smiled at her and said, "I love you, too." Then, Aqua closed the door.

"What his heart told him?" she mused, thinking back on what Terra had said just before kissing her. She smiled as she took the lily from her hair and put it in a nearby bowl of water. "I guess his heart told him to show his true feelings." As she climbed into bed, she thought, _'Well, I'm glad he told me. Because I love him, too.'_

**

* * *

**

(1)- Just so everyone is aware, hyperness is not a word. That's why it's hyphenated.

**This didn't take much effort. So, it's probably not some of my best work. But I haven't written a fanfic in a while. Though, I still enjoyed writing this since I like the pairing so much. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

**Leave a comment if you wish.**


End file.
